Just A Shadow Passing Through
by wackyjacqs
Summary: Once again, the Colonel had surprised her with his honesty, and Sam couldn't help the soft smile starting to curve her lips. She knew she could trust him. This is a little missing scene for S1, 'Children of the Gods'. Oneshot. S/J.


**A/N:** **Well, my asthma decided to rear its ugly head over the weekend, so I'm currently restricted to the house and hooked up to a machine to help me breathe. As a result, I'm not able to do much, except watch tv, read, and write a little fanfiction. :) **

**So… I've always wondered how Sam and Jack moved past their first - albeit memorable - briefing together, so this story is a missing scene, if you will for 'Children of the Gods'. It hasn't been beta read, so any mistakes are mine. **

* * *

**Just A Shadow Passing Through**

* * *

Colonel O'Neill hesitated as he stepped off the elevator. It had seemed like a good idea when he'd been wandering the corridors on Level 25.

Maybe he should just turn around and head home like he had originally planned?

Rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation, he continued towards his current destination, only to stop just around the corner when he heard a thud followed by a muffled curse.

Raising a brow in surprise, he cocked his head, straining to hear what was being uttered. He managed to catch the words 'reproductive organs', 'idiot' and 'Oh, God', but it was only when a passing airmen gave him a strange look did the Colonel realize he was standing outside Captain Carter's lab, smirking to himself.

Suddenly turning serious, he strode into the lab, only to stop short in the doorway and silently observe the young woman. Her back was to the corridor and she hadn't heard him enter, but he noticed she had changed back into her dress blues – minus the jacket – and he couldn't help but give her the once over.

The sound of incoherent mumbling finally reached his ears and he noticed he'd been staring at her legs – but the Captain still hadn't realized he was there.

Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, Jack spoke. "Captain Carter."

He winced as Sam twirled around at breakneck speed, before showing her surprise at the Colonel's presence and snapped to attention. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he waved off her salute.

"What'd I tell you about that?"

"Sorry, Sir," she grimaced. "It'll not happen again, Sir."

This time the Colonel did roll his eyes. "Cut back on the 'Sir', as well, would ya?"

"Yes, Si…" She trailed off, offering an awkward smile as her Commanding Officer narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm…" He glanced around the lab, suddenly at a loss. He had planned to drop in and see his newest officer, but now that he was actually in her lab, he felt a little foolish. He must have remained quiet for a little too long however, because when Carter spoke, she was looking at him in concern.

"Is everything okay, Sir?"

"Ah, yeah," he replied, not even convincing himself with the answer.

He exhaled loudly, puffing out his cheeks and noticed a computer switched on just behind her.

"How's the mission report coming along?"

"Good, thank you, Sir. In fact, I've actually submitted it to General Hammond already."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me," the Colonel quipped dryly, only to notice the fire flash in Carter's eye.

"With all due respect, Sir -"

Jack sighed, before pinching the bridge of his nose and tried again.

"Captain, I didn't mean anything by my comment. Just… I'd pretty much figured you'd have your report in ASAP."

Sam sucked in a breath. "Oh."

She dropped her gaze to her hands, and chewed on her bottom lip. After a moment, she continued.

"I should apologize, Sir."

"I said I didn't mean anything by it, Carter."

"No," she dragged her eyes up to his. "I should apologize for my behavior yesterday during the briefing." She took a deep breath. "It was completely unprofessional conduct towards you as my Commanding Officer and I understand if you want to lodge a formal complaint with your superiors, Sir."

Her gaze never wavered and as Jack studied her closely, he couldn't help but frown in confusion.

"What?"

"Yesterday. When I, ah, made reference to… uhh… reproductive organs… Sir."

She could feel herself flush as she recalled her speech once again, and her embarrassment only intensified when she caught the Colonel trying to hide his smirk. He wasn't doing a great job, and his voice deceived him anyway when he responded.

"Yes, well," he said lightly. "It probably wasn't your shining moment." He paused before adding, "But it did make the briefing memorable."

Sam closed her eyes. "It wasn't exactly for the right reasons though, Sir," she argued. "It's just –"

Closing his eyes briefly, the Colonel cut off her response. "Carter, I heard about what happened with General West."

She couldn't hide her surprise at his words, but whether it was down to the comment itself or the fact that his voice was now softer, almost sympathetic, she wasn't sure.

She had told the men at the mission briefing yesterday that she should have gone through the gate with them the first time, because she should – and she would have – only for General West to let his chauvinistic and old-fashioned attitude dictate his orders. Sam would never forget arriving at the base for the Abydos mission, only for West to relay the message that she was no longer needed, and it was purely because she was a woman.

"West was a two-star idiot for not letting you go on that mission."

Once again, the Colonel had surprised her with his honesty, and she couldn't help the soft smile starting to curve her lips.

"Thank you, Sir. That means a lot."

"For the record," he added, not registering her praise, "I'm not like him."

Sam observed her Commanding Officer closely. His expression was unreadable, as always, yet she trusted him and somehow knew he was telling her the truth.

"Thank you, Sir."

They both fell into silence and continued to hold each other's gaze. When they remained that way for just a second too long, Jack cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll let you get back to… whatever you were doing," he said, gesturing to the range of items lying on the lab bench.

"Have a good evening, Colonel."

Smiling slightly, he nodded and turned to leave. "You too, Carter, and make sure you go home. I don't want to hear about you working through the night… 'cos something tells me you make a habit of that."

She ducked her chin and laughed softly, missing the look of pleasant surprise that crossed the Colonel's face as he turned to leave.

Stopping just short of the door, he turned back to his new teammate.

"Oh, and Captain?"

Sam looked up. "Yes, Sir?"

"You know I'm going to take you up on the arm wrestling, right?"

She couldn't help but match his grin. "I look forward to it... Sir."

"So do I. See you tomorrow, Sam," he said, before disappearing and leaving a blushing Captain staring after him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Also, for those of you reading 'Countdown To Christmas', the rest of the story will be posted shortly. I'm sorry for the wait. **


End file.
